warriors_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
Archives: (1) (2) (3) (4) Tigerstripe yowls in pain in the nursery,"Kits!!!!!!" she screeched in pain. 18:51, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Firepaw dashed over to Tigerstripe after hearing her cry. He glanced down at the she-cat, and turned towards the cats around him. "I need sticks." He quickly ran into the medicine cat den before returning with a bundle of herbs and some twigs. He gave one of them to Tigerstripe. "Bite that." 18:53, January 12, 2014 (UTC) She takes the sticks and snaps most of them,"How much?" she pants. 18:55, January 12, 2014 (UTC) The apprentice inspected the queen. "By the looks of it, three to four," he reckoned. "Push!" 19:00, January 12, 2014 (UTC) She pushes. A kit comes out.(a black tom with green eyes.) "That's it, you're doing great. One down, three more to go!" He was now certain that there were four kits in total. 19:04, January 12, 2014 (UTC) She pushes and another kit comes out and she pushes out another,"One more..." she pants. 19:08, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Firepaw gave Tigerstripe his last stick. "Come on, you can do it." 19:14, January 12, 2014 (UTC) She pants and pushes out the last kit,"Okay we're done..." and she looks at all of them,"The black tom I want to name... Thornkit. Then the black she-cat Sheepkit because of how fluffy she is! Then the dark brown one Fawnkit. Then the last one. Patchkit. He has that little white patch on his fur and the first one to open his pretty green eyes." she meowed and purred. 19:23, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Mossfire dies peacefully and his spirit goes away into different skies. 19:26, January 12, 2014 (UTC) Sheepkit squeaked and squirmed to find a teat. Her short, black fur stood on end as she struggled to find a place to feed. The small kitten raised her muzzle and mewled loudly, trying to get her mother's attention so she could find a place to eat. Flarestar shook out her ginger fur, her warm, yellow eyes flashing as the light reflected off of her eyes. She took a step forward and yawned. Blinking the sleep from her eyes, she walked down to the fresh-kill pile. 02:06, 01/13/2014 Firepaw licked the kits furiously, heating them up. Silverstrike padded up to Flarestar, her tail flicking. "Excuse me, but my kits are ready to become apprentices. Darkkit and Shadekit's ceremonies are long overdue." She mewed. 02:20, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Flarestar shook out her fur. "Oh yes. I'm sorry it's so late. I'll begin as soon as I've eaten. I'd actually like to eat with you so that I may talk to you about their mentors. I want to be sure the mentors I've chosen are satisfactory." 22:51, 01/24/2014 Tigereye walks into camp with a lot of freshkill. He lays it in the fresh kill pile and looks to see Flarestar,"Hiya!" he meowed at the flame she-cat. 03:14, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Sapphireshine nodded. 20:26, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Flarestar looked at Tigereye. "You best take a rabbit to your mate. She needs to eat to feed the kits," she meowed, her tail flicking in annoyance. She could tell the tom was trying to be friendly with her — too friendly for her liking. She turned to make sure the tom had occupied himself, then chose a vole from the pile. "As for your kits mentors, I was thinking of taking one on as my own," she began, speaking once again to Sapphireshine, "It's been about 10 moons since my last apprentice. I was thinking I'd take on Shadekit, and having Novastorm mentor Darkkit." 01:32, 01/26/2014 Sapphireshine nodded. "I'm fine with both." 22:43, January 26, 2014 (UTC) Flarestar nodded. "Excellent. I'll begin the ceremony in a few moments." The ginger molly picked up the scraps from her meal and turned to go to the dirtplace. She put down the bones and fur from her vole in the corner, where the scraps went, then found a spot to do her business. Once she had finished, she quickly groomed her fur and called for a Clan meeting. "May all those old enough to leave camp gather here for a Clan meeting!" The leader's voice echoed off the walls of the camp. The Clan emerged from their dens, or turned to face the leader if they were already in the main clearing. Flarestar waited a few moments until she spotted Sapphireshine's kits and Darkkit's mentor, making sure all those who would be part of the ceremony were accounted for. She then spoke. "Shadekit and Darkkit have been with us for more than six moons. It is time they became apprentices. Darkkit, Shadekit, come forward," the leader said, flicking her tail. The kits padded up to her. "From this day, until you earn your warrior names, you will be known as Darkpaw and Shadepaw. Darkpaw, your mentor will be Novastorm. I hope that Novastorm will pass on his intelligence and skill to you. Shadepaw, your mentor will be me. I will do my best to pass on my traits to you. Darkpaw and Shadepaw; I welcome you to FlameClan's apprentice rank. Train hard, future warriors." The apprentices touched noses with their mentors, and their new names were chanted by the Clan, as was expected of them at the end of every ceremony that required a change in a cat's name. "Darkpaw, Shadepaw, Darkpaw, Shadepaw!" 23:22, 01/26/2014 Tigereye looks hurt and walks away his head drooping with his tail," All I said was hi.." he knew that Flarestar didn't like him and he lost his chance at deputy. Thought on the bright side," Maybe if I prove I'm a good cat, I could maybe prove that I'm a good deputy and cat!" his eyes turn bright and goes out to finish his plan. 23:43, January 30, 2014 (UTC) Patchkit curled up against his mother with his brother, Thornkit next to him. He opens his eyes, they're a bright green. Tigerstripe doesn't notice because she is sleeping. Tigereye walks in," Hey kits come with me.." he meows. (Okay time skip the kits can walk now lol) 17:10, February 1, 2014 (UTC) Silverstrike gazed proudly at her newly apprenticed kits. 23:44, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Shadepaw bounded up to his mum. "Woah! I have the leader of the Clan as my mentor!" 15:07, 02/5/2014 Darkpaw stuck his tongue out at Shadepaw. "Braggart!" 23:54, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Shadepaw scowled at his brother. "I am not! Everyone knows that you're the one that would be shouting '' 'The leader is my mentor!' '' over and over again! I just said she was my mentor because I'm shocked. I didn't even want her as my mentor, really," the grey tom insisted. Off Darkpaw's look, Shadepaw grew more defensive. "Really! I wanted someone like, uh, Tawnylight! Yeah, like Tawnylight," he said, lifting his chin in the air. Flarestar looked around the camp. She had put off choosing a deputy for so long now. She almost felt millions of starry eyes burning into her pelt because of the broken tradition of choosing a deputy before moonhigh on the day the previous was lost. Her Clan had grown so small in the past few seasons. Only a few warriors remained, and one was nursing kits. The ginger leader knew that IceClan was strong, as it always had been, and with so few warriors left in FlameClan, IceClan could easily defeat them. She shook her head, trying not to let the thoughts bother her. Her only focus was deciding on a deputy for her Clan. 16:10, 02/8/2014 Darkpaw rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right!" 19:16, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Shadepaw lashed his tail. "It's true!" He tackled his brother, careful to keep his claws sheathed, and pummeled his ears playfully. Flarestar sat down, her eyes troubled. She looked around the camp again, looking from warrior to warrior. Which one will I choose? 22:29, 02/8/2014 Darkpaw batted Shadepaw's belly. "I'm gonna beat you!" 22:31, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Shadepaw snorted. "In your dreams!" He gently bit the fur on the side of his brother's neck, extra careful not to harm him. He felt a crunch between his teeth. "Eww! I found a tick on your neck!" He stepped off his brother and parted the fur around the tick. "Well, I think I squished it's body. You're gonna need to put some mouse-bile on it so the head will fall off," the grey tom said. He turned and searched the base of his tail and his legs for any ticks. "I don't see any on me, at least where I can reach. Wanna check my neck after I make sure you're all tick-less?" (they're so cute<3) Flarestar heard the new apprentices play fighting. She was a bit surprised to hear the playing stop so quickly, and even more shocked to hear her apprentice so concerned over his littermate. She thought for a moment, trying to recall memories of her littermates and her mother and father. She couldn't remember much of them. She knew she had a brother, a black tom. But she couldn't remember his name. She shook her head, promising herself she'd try to remember more later. 22:51, 02/8/2014 Darkpaw cinged. "Ew, I hate ticks!" He fluffed his fur. "Uh... okay." Glancing suspiciously at his brother, he examined the tom's neck before swatting at it. "...I don't know." 23:04, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Shadepaw shook out his fur. "Sweet. Let's go get you some mouse-bile. I don't want that tick head getting imbeaded in your skin because I'll never hear anything other than '' 'My neck huuuurts!' '' or whatever other complaints you've got stored away in your head." 23:12, 02/8/2014 "My neck huuuurts!" Darkpaw mimicked Shadepaw in a jokingly manner. "My pelt itches!" 23:17, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Shadepaw shot a dirty look at his brother. "You're going to drive me mad." 23:25, 02/8/2014 Darkpaw tilted his head to the side innocently. "But I haven't done anything wrong." 23:28, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Shadepaw snorted and swatted his brother's ear gently. "Not yet you haven't. But I bet you will soon! It's inevitable. Apprentices always get in trouble at some point. Just not me. I won't get in trouble," he meowed, sounding confident. Ravenwing padded by the pair, rolling his eyes. "Shadepaw, something tells me that you'll be getting into an awful lot of trouble because of your big ego. Just you wait, little dude. Just you wait," the black tom said, snorting. 23:39, 02/8/2014 Darkpaw flicked his tail. "Uhuh, Shadepaw. Of course you won't get in trouble. You will stay as the leader's pet, sending a field of rainbow flowers in your path wherever you go! Just imagine it: O Shadepaw the Great and Innocent, never at once making the tiniest mistake, never getting in trouble, not even once! Wait, no, maybe not Shadepaw the Great and Innocent, maybe Shadepaw the Perfect. Huh, or maybe a different title..." He continued rambling on and on, starting to talk more to himself than to his brother. 23:46, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Shadepaw hissed at Ravenwing and Darkpaw. "Shut up! Just shut up! I'm no one's pet, first of all, and second of all, I won't be innocent, I'll do lots of bad stuff, but I'll never get in trouble for it because I'm so great." 23:51, 02/8/2014 Darkpaw rested his tail on Shadepaw's back. "Keep believing that, brother." 23:54, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Shadepaw shrugged his brother's tail off his shoulder. "Let's just go get that tick out of your neck," the grey tom grumbled, his pride hurt a bit. 00:03, 02/9/2014 Darkpaw nodded happily and closed his eyes, prancing off to the medicine cat's den. 00:15, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Patchkit and Thornkit walk outside and stalk off to the apprentice den," Hi! Can you teach us stuff?" Patchkit asked his brother next to him. 13:55, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Tigereye thought,"Maybe if I catch something amazing she would be amused." he walks out of camp and jumps into a river. He is in the river for over 3 hours then finally coming back soaking smiling with a fish. He walks over to Flarestar and gives it to her,"I caught it for you." he meowed his fur covering his eyes and he smiles shivering. 22:14, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Flarestar sniffed the fish. After a moment, she bent her head and took a bite. "Umm... Thank you, Tigereye," the ginger molly meowed. She looked up. "Chills? If so, go see Firepaw. I don't need sickness in camp." 23:19, 02/10/2014 "No I'm fine.." he meows his eyes full of pain and he walks away his head drooping. 23:24, February 10, 2014 (UTC) Flarestar blinked and finished the fish. 23:47, 02/10/2014 Firepaw padded over to Flarestar. "My mentor hasn't been faring very well, Flarestar." He looked down. "I've been working alone lately. What should I do?" 01:34, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Flarestar's eyes softened. The medicine cat apprentice was hardworking and loyal; a cat who had her full respect. "Firepaw, I'm no medicine cat. I would perform a ceremony for you, but I'm afraid I can't. I've not spoken to StarClan since my visit to the Moonhollow, when I received my nine lives. Next half moon gathering, you'll have to travel alone. I've been wondering if Skyflight was going to be well enough to make the trip, but I'm afraid not. I would come with you, if I could. I'm so sorry, Firepaw. But even after she's gone... You'll be a fantastic medicine cat," the ginger molly said, looking especially troubled. 22:55, 02/11/2014 Tigereye walks into camp his muscles rippling under his fur. He grabs his only piece of fresh-kill and sits down. He looks like he's about to eat it, but he calls his sister over to have it. The four kits wobbling behind her while she accept the kill. Tigereye walks over to Flarestar,"I'm going hunting. Should I take anyone else?" he asks not looking her in the eye. 22:59, February 11, 2014 (UTC) "Take whomever you'd like, Tigereye. We only have so many warriors. I'm sure Ravenwing would like to go, though," the ginger leader said. Ravenwing looked up upon hearing his name. He bounded over. "Yes, Flarestar?" he asked. Flarestar nodded towards the spot where the fresh-kill pile goes. "I wanted you to go one a hunting patrol with Tigereye," she meowed, to which the black warrior nodded. "Sure, Flarestar. I'd love to." 23:27, 02/11/2014 Tigereye nods," Lets go." he leads Ravenwing,"What do you want to hunt? I learned how to hunt fish. After 50 attempts." he laughs. 23:46, February 11, 2014 (UTC) "Aw, come on, Tigereye! Fishing's easy! Let's go! I've been dying to get my paws wet," Ravenwing said, giving Tiger a friendly headbutt on the shoulder. 23:58, 02/11/2014 He smiles," I love swimming now. Race ya!" he sprints away to the river. 00:00, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay Category:Clans